Infection
by GrimGram
Summary: A train, carrying chemicals for the Umrella corp, mysteriously crashes in the middle of central Denver... (More coming soon)


He opened his eyes and sat up in a hurry. It was dark, maybe six o'clock in the morning. The sweat was running all over him. Damn that was a strange dream, William thought as he stumbled out of bed. The lights went on with a series of quick flashes, and the room was lit. It wasn't much, but it was home. The first real home he ever had. He felt like a grown up man, living on his own and making his own money. Not much, but it was money, and enough to live, at least for now, because he had bigger plans. He was going to rule the world one day. Or at least so he said, but that was just childish talk with his friends, actually he just wanted wife and kids, a simple life, and a house in a nice neighborhood, where his kids could play around in a safe environment.  
  
The doorbell rang a long whistling tone that echoed through the studio apartment. William touched the doorknob – it was cold. Not just cold either, it was freezing. The door gave away with a loud screeching sound, and the rain fell on the floor in front of him. The shouting sirens of the fire trucks and patrol cars made it difficult to hear what the officer said; it was something about a crashed train. It was carrying some chemical substances to the Umbrella facility in town, but had caught fire when it entered the train station, right here in Denver. "We have to get you evacuated", the officer shouted as he took Williams arm. "There's very little time!" – Just then, one of the wooden beams that supported the roof detached and swept right in front of the door. When William looked up, the officer was gone. He looked to his left, and saw the wooden beam crashed into the concrete wall with the officer jammed up in between.  
  
If I had walked out just a second earlier, I would be dead. It wasn't a pretty sight, but William snapped out of it and got dressed. I hope it's nothing serious, I rally want to get home in time for work. He thought with a sense of sarcasm. William didn't know how disappointed he would become. He took his leather jacket and his bicycling gloves and stepped outside. There was a damp, foggy smell in the air, unlike anything he had ever felt before.  
  
My God, what was in that train? He strapped his jacket up while walking down the stairs, towards the awaiting patrol cars.  
  
"You are William Drake right", an officer asked.  
  
"Yeah that's me," William says with a nervous shiver. "What's going on? What was on that train?"  
  
"We don't really know either," the officer said. "There was some material for the new anti aging drug from Umbrella Inc. We have to get down to the station to take cover if there is anything dangerous with the chemicals."  
  
"Yeah, I think your right." William and the officers waited for the vans to arrive, and evacuated the scene. "I hope there were no poisonous chemicals on the transport."  
  
"Believe me kid, so do I," the officer said with a grim expression. "So do I."  
  
It was dark, darker than William could ever have imagined it could be in a city the size of Denver. Except for the lights on the van, there was almost nothing, in fact; you couldn't see anything at all. And that's when it happened. Directly after a right turn, there was someone standing in the middle of the road, and she didn't even try to avoid being hit by the van. She flew several yards in the air, and finally hit ground with a soft thumping sound. The driver stopped the van before it hit her again, and left the lights on as he opened the door in order to investigate the deceased woman. The rest of them watched in horror as the woman, who was broken in half, flung out and grabbed him as he kneeled to check her pulse. It all happened so fast, before we knew what was going on she lifted her head and bit him in the neck. The officer in the minivan hurried out and pushed the rest of the civilians out in front of him. It was William, a woman in her mid twenties and the middle aged couple who lives next door. Three shots echoed in the darkness, and then it was dead silence. The other officer, Brandon, was shaking as he held his Colt Python, smoke flowing out of the barrel.  
  
"Hey, you, Drake, go check him out," Brandon said, trembling in his voice. "I'll cover you!"  
  
Great, just what I need... He walked up to the crippled lady and the officer – there was no pulse, he was dead. "He's out," he said while loosening the officers gun belt, and picked the gun out of the holster. Sweet, a H&K USP, now that's more like it. He picked up two full clips from the officer's pockets, and rose to his feet while strapping the belt to his pants, checked the ammo, and holstered the gun on his right side.  
  
William heard something behind him, and then fell to the ground with great force. He couldn't see who his attacker was, but judging by the screams from the civilians over by the van, he was positive that it was something to be afraid of. He pushed with his right leg and arm to get around to a better position, and ended up face to face, what was left of it, with a middle aged man that smelled like rotting meat, and looked even worse.  
  
Oh my God, what is this thing? A metallic bang and a squishing sound of flesh and bones breaking, together with a spray of pink and white chunks, all over his face and chest.  
  
"Are you OK?" Brandon looked down at him while holstering his gun. "What are they, cannibals?"  
  
"I don't think cannibals can attack after being torn in half by a minivan. Those – things are something completely different," William said with a horrified look as he rose to his feet. "We need to get down to the station and find out what is going on."  
  
"I agree, we also need to get you civilians safe and sound, but I can't drive."  
  
The woman shivered nervously. "I've got one," she whispered. "I could drive us, if you tell me the way."  
  
They all stared at her with eyes full of surprise. "Well that settles it then," Brandon chuckled. "You drive us, and I show you the way. What's your name by the way?"  
  
"I'm Angelica, Angelica Frost. I'm very pleased to meet you Insp. Brandon."  
  
"Likewise, miss, likewise. And please, call me Walter."  
  
William reacted to it first. There was a foul smell in the air, like the one they had felt before, like rotting flesh, and dry skin. "Oh shit, there are more of them!" They were visible in the light from the van, five deformed, decaying men, and two women, equally grouse. "Let's get out of here shall we?" He pointed at the older couple; "You two get in the back!" They buckled up and started the van.  
  
CHUNK!  
  
"What the hell was that?" Walter turned pale and sweat was running across his forehead. "What just happened?"  
  
William opened the door and looked out under the van. "Holy shit, there's one of them hanging under the van, and it's blocking the wheels!"  
  
"Go for their heads!" Walter unholstered his Colt and opened the door.  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Squish! Smack! Splat!  
  
The shots faded after a few seconds, and the attackers fell to the ground, wet puddles of blood seeping and spreading out in a circle from their rotting corpses.  
  
"Angelica, step on it, now!" William poked his head out of the window and watched the thing that they had just run over. "OK Angelica, you can slow down now, we are safe. Walter, what do you think those things were?"  
  
"Not a clue, I just know that I won't hesitate to shoot the next one I see."  
  
"Maybe they were zombies," Angelica suggested.  
  
"Zombies? There's no such thing as a zombie you know," Walter chuckled.  
  
"Well, can you explain how that woman could reach up and bite your partner when she was torn in half, then?" Angelica sounded awfully serious.  
  
"She has a point you know," William nodded. "Whatever they were, we can assume that they are not alive, nor are they natural. We just have to get down to the station and call for help." 


End file.
